


The Box

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Ray's bed, sits a shoe box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

Under Ray's bed there sits a shoe box held together with duct tape. Inside the box are dozens and dozens of pictures Ray always meant to put into frames and albums. Some of the photos are black and white, some are in color; some are spur of the moment snapshots and a few are on glossy paper and show a young Ray wearing a tie with his hair combed down.

Sometimes when Ray is feeling down he'll pull the box out and look at the photos. Seeing the smiling faces of his mom and dad always chase the blues away, especially after he was able to see their faces for real once the came back from Arizona. The last one is always a faded Polaroid of Stella laying on a grassy lawn. He always called it his golden girl photo. When he first got devoiced he couldn't even look at it, but after a while while it still made him sad to think about the life they would never have, he could look at it and remember the good times.

As Ray watches Fraser look at his Christmas gift he wonders what it must be like to have only one black and white picture of your family.

One bright spring day Ray's instincts tell him it's time. He pulls a shoe box out from under his coffee table and sits it on Fraser's lap.

'Um... sorry they're not in albums or anything,' Ray says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Ray watches as Fraser looks through the box. Inside are pictures of Dief, Maggie the Vecchios and Ray. As Fraser's expression changes from confusion to a smile Ray thinks _'This was a good, no, no, a great idea.'_

Ray can't wait to take pictures of Fraser.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challenge 17 paper.


End file.
